


Be Spontaneous With Me (Let's Get Married)

by amorettemcsky



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Sex, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Soulmates, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorettemcsky/pseuds/amorettemcsky
Summary: Kara accompanies Lena to go to Vegas for business. Things escalate from 0 to 100 too quickly when Lena finds Kara drunk.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 21
Kudos: 461
Collections: 5sk





	Be Spontaneous With Me (Let's Get Married)

_“Is this okay?"_

Things are escalating too fast and Lena feels like everything and everyone around her is a blur, spinning. How did she get here?

***

It was Tuesday and Lena just got off from the phone with a possible new client who wants to meet her over the weekend. She almost scowled when the man on the other line said the name of the city, Vegas, saying he was there on a little vacation and dared to nonchalantly ask her to come to meet him if she wanted to get him as an investor. It’s not about his behaviour, she’s used to privileged businessmen acting like the head of the house thinking they can do whatever they want, it just reminds her of some part of her younger self that she’s not exactly proud of. She shudders remembering a short moment in her college life where she let go and had fun with her ex-friends who invited her to have someone to pay the expenses. But Lena didn’t care back there, she accepted without further thinking just to spite Lillian, like always. Snapping back to the present, she calls Jess in to arrange her trip over the weekend, she didn’t want to go, but she can’t exactly miss this client because of his importance.

“Damn you, Bruce Wayne.” She mumbles. “I don’t think I’ve ever known someone as conceited as you, but let’s see, I’ll make your knees quiver for underestimating me.”

And just when she was about to continue her work, her favourite blonde reporter struts in with a bag of Big Belly Burger and a box of doughnuts. Lena can feel her heart speed up a little at the sight and she sets her dopey smile, call it whatever you want, but there’s a special look she gives only to Kara.

“Hey!” Kara greets, setting the feast on the coffee table and makes her way to where Lena is. “I don’t care what you’re doing or if you’re super busy, we’re having lunch right now. You ditched me twice! And I know you didn’t eat at all those times; you can’t escape me Lena Luthor.” Kara sets her glare as fierce as she can to intimidate, but she just appears adorable trying to be it. So, Lena let out a throaty giggle.

Kara shivers at the sound the CEO let out, it makes her want to kiss Lena’s long, gorgeous neck, right at the little cute flyspeck. She quickly looks back at Lena’s eyes before getting too suspicious and her heart melts for maybe the gazillion times at the special look Lena’s giving her, yes, she is aware of this look. The loving and tender and long stare Lena give Kara, she loves it, every bit of it. And she never wants Lena to stop.

“This is why you’re my favourite, Kara Danvers,” Lena says. And if that was possible, Kara’s smile just looks brighter and she’s sending Lena a full-on heart-eyes.

“Let’s eat, then.” She says.

The two quickly walk towards the white sofa and occupy their significant spots, Lena on the right side and Kara on the left near the office door. After getting through the lunch date, it had become a routine for them to sit closer, thighs touching, while Kara shows Lena new puppies pictures and videos or any other stuff that would help Lena loosen up after all the hard work she’s done. But now Kara is telling her about her boring weekend, how her sister is ditching her for a weekend getaway with Kelly, she’s not upset per se, she just knows she’ll feel lonely.

“Go with me to Vegas,” Lena says. “For the weekend, I mean.”

“Vegas?” Kara asks.

“Yeah, well, I have to meet a new possible client there, you probably know the name, Bruce Wayne.”

“Batman?!”

“Yes, him.” Lena rolls her eyes, seeming to sense the admiration in Kara’s tone.

“I know his cousin!”

“His… cousin?” Lena’s amused now.

“Yeah! Her name’s Kate, she’s so cool and hot. Has too many cool tattoos, too! I accidentally x-rayed her and… well…” Kara trails off to blush, her face reddens as she ducks to try to cover it up. Lena’s eyes flicker to the obvious expression Kara’s giving out and she feels like her heart is boiling.

"How did you meet her?" Lena doesn't want to know, truly, but what other choice does she have other than to indulge in whatever this conversation is going with Kara?

"Oh, I met her in Gotham to help defeat this psycho psychiatrist," Kara says. "Kinda dumb, a psychiatrist going psycho. He was annoying as heck. He swapped Barry's and Oliver's lives! I hope that never happens again."

"Seems like a wild ride," Lena says.

"Oh, yes. I even met Alex's doppelganger, it was cool, I guess. Kate and I bonded over something that I never thought I'd feel, she walked me through it and made me understand my feelings." Kara smiles adoringly.

"Oh?"

"Mhm," Kara nods. "It was kinda a big awakening for me, thanks to her."

"What kind of awakening?" Now Lena is curious.

"Oh, you know, just about feelings," Kara says. "When I was still on Krypton, I hadn't exactly reached the age to truly learn about sexuality and stuff and I realised how broad it is. On a certain age, usually around twenty, a Kryptonian could feel their match, like a soulmate. I've been feeling it for three years or so now and Kate helped realised that that's what it was. And since I've only felt that since I was twenty-four, I just thought my mother was telling me some kind of a legend or a myth because I didn't think it would be true. I also thought that person would be a guy but turns out I was wrong."

"So, your soulmate is a woman?" Lena is intrigued but also jealous. 

"Yep. And she's so beautiful and kind and caring, has the most gorgeous eyes I've ever laid on, she's most likely one of the smartest women on this earth." Kara says dreamily while looking at the raven-haired.

Lena feels a pang in her heart, whoever this woman is, is lucky to have Kara as her lover. And so she says that to the blonde.

"Oh, no. I don't think so. If I could be hers, I'd be the luckiest alien on this planet." Kara smiles sadly. "But she's way out of my league, there's no way she'd look my way like that."

Lena wants to argue because Kara is wrong, she wants to tell her how beautiful Kara is inside and out, how determined and hard-working she is, how klutzy and charming she is, how adorkable she is, and oh how she wants to tell Kara that she wants to be hers. Lena dies a little inside, not to mention already dead inside, but still.

"Well, then that's her loss. How could she be that dumb? You're such a catch, Kara. I could make a list of every good thing I think of you." Lena smiles warmly.

***

_Friday, 3 PM..._

"Are you sure I can't convince you to let me just fly us there? It's way faster and I still don't trust planes." Kara puts on her best puppy pout, it always works with everyone and she's sure this would work out just fine.

"No." Oh, she didn't expect that answer.

"Please, Lee?" Kara tried harder to make her lips look plumper and her eyes even bigger and holds Lena by her upper arms.

"Even if I said yes, how are you going to carry our luggage?" Lena raises one eyebrow in a matter-of-factly and Kara blushes and avoids eye contact. "Kara?"

"I took the liberty to fly them to our hotel in Vegas already. I didn't know the details, so I just told the receptionist to hold on to them for a while until I get back." Kara bites her lip and sways side-to-side, she's nervous.

"Then what am I going to tell them when I arrive with you in your arms, staying in a hotel together?" Lena's heart is beating fast, she can feel it, she knows Kara can hear it too.

"I could just pretend to drop you there and fly back when in truth I only go to the nearest alley to change and I'll be with you in no time." Kara reasons. Lena sighs and Kara knows she's giving in, so she smiles brightly and takes off her glasses to let her suit materialises. Before Lena processes everything, Kara scoops her in her arms and walks toward the balcony. She gets ready to rockets up.

"Wait, wait, wait, Karaaaaaaaaaa!" Lena screams and snakes her arms around Kara's neck at the sudden move and the hero giggles giddily, happy and content at the contact. She wishes Lena could always be in her arms like this, wishes she could be hers. "Why do you always do that whenever we fly together, huh? I know you never do that with any other people, I notice."

Kara gulps, what should she say? Oh, because she loves feeling Lena hold onto her, love feeling Lena’s arms around her neck and Lena’s face in the crook of her neck? No way.

“Kara?”

”Huh?” Kara blinks and focuses back.

”You okay? You zoned out on me a second there.” Lena puts a hand on her cheek, concern in her eyes. Kara blushes and smiles.

”Nothing you need to worry about.” She winks and speeds up, making Lena’s hold on her tighter.

A few minutes later, they arrive and Kara lets Lena down gently.

”Okay, I’ll be right back.” Kara says and kisses Lena’s cheek before flying up to the nearest alley. Lena blinks, what just happened?

Lena shakes her head and smiles shyly, trying to think of it as nothing. Sure they are intimate as best friends, but best friends kiss each other’s cheeks, right? She thinks so, since a best friend is like your own-picked family, kissing them on the cheeks must be normal. Yeah, it must be.

Lena shakes it off and makes her way inside the hotel, of course, Jess would pick one of the best ones. When she nearly arrives at the receptionist, the staff look at her funny, she thinks, is it her face? Is there something on her shirt? She double checks, maybe her hair? No, she doesn’t think so. So she power-walks like the CEO she is and owns it, and one of the receptionists welcomes her.

”Ms Luthor, we’ve been expecting you.” The man says charmingly. “Supergirl has dropped off your luggage earlier, she didn’t know your hotel suite number, but we’ve sent them in. Here is your key card.” He lays out two cards in a tiny envelope. “We hope you enjoy your stay and please call us anytime if you need anything from our service.”

”Thank you.” She picks the cards up and turns around, expecting Kara coming in already through the lobby huge luxury glass door. And there she is, walking towards that door.

Lena smiles at the thought, she’s spending the weekend with Kara. In Vegas. Staying in a hotel. Together. In the same suite. In the same suite?! Lena panics, she didn’t think this through, she forgot to inform Jess to book another room. Or perhaps, she’s secretly happy about this fact, yes, yes, she is happy about it. But what if Kara isn’t? Oh, this is going to be so awkward, she thinks.

Before she can do anything about it; like book another room for Kara; the blonde is already in front of her, smiling brightly like the sun and Lena almost feels blinded.

”Hey, did something happen?” Kara asks, feeling how Lena is looking anxious.

”Yeah, nothing, just... I forgot to tell Jess to book another room.” Lena sighs. “I can book another one right now if you want?”

”No!” Kara says immediately and stops herself, earning some stares from people around them. “I mean, no, I’m okay. We’re adults, we can handle this.”

”It’s okay, Kara. It’s a suite, there’s gotta be one bed and maybe a sofa and a little kitchen and the ensuite. I can book another room for you.” 

“I told you already, I’m good. I can sleep on the sofa, has been doing that a lot of times at home and I’m okay. Don’t waste money just because of me, I promise I’ll be fine. Now come on, what’s the room number?”

***

Lena can’t think, well, she can, but not properly at least. She just can’t focus, she’s currently sitting in the car at the back passenger on the left and Kara on the right. They’re going to a club, her main mission is to see Bruce Wayne and discuss business and be done with. But right now, all she can think about is how Kara is dressed up in a white long-sleeved shirt, tucked in with a navy blue blazer, sleeves folded up by the elbows, a pair of black trousers with a black belt and a pair of brown brogues. Lena thinks she needs more air to fill her lungs because she thinks she’s going to pass out. And even though Kara puts her hair to her usual ponytail, it somehow makes her look more handsome and Lena can’t handle it. Since when Kara has this type of outfit in her wardrobe? When did she upgrade her fashion collection? Is she trying to impress someone? No, she doesn’t think so. Lena just can’t focus.

On the right side, Kara is nervous but also excited. She’s trying to impress Lena with her new wardrobe upgrade, trying to be more manly just for Lena. But between focusing on her outfit choice and Lena’s outfit tonight, Kara thinks she’ll faint. She is aware of Lena’s quick heartbeat and the heavy breathing she’s having, but she thinks it’s because Lena is nervous about how the meeting would go. Lena is wearing a tight dark maroon dress that hugs her curves so well, Kara wants to drool all over. The short sleeves are on the upper arms instead of on the shoulders and that makes the dress show her cleavage bare and Kara isn’t sure what to think of it; she wants to dive her face in it and breathe in. On top of that, Lena is wearing that black heeled boots and Kara feels like she wants Lena to step on her with them. Lena’s also letting her dark hair loose and it’s everything, she’s also wearing a lipstick that compliments her dress, making her eyes pop. Kara wants to ravish her.

They don’t say anything, the tension in the air is too thick and they aren’t sure what to say, what to start a conversation.

When they arrive, Kara the ever so gentlewoman runs out and quickly gets to the other side to open Lena’s door. She smiles warmly, feeling the earlier tension gone. They are ushered inside and before even stepping in, they can feel the beat vibrating through the ground.

”I’m going to go to the VIP room Wayne’s in and quickly get everything done, in the meantime, enjoy yourself, but not too much. Leave some for me.” Lena says and winks before strutting away, she knows she doesn’t need to speak louder, Kara would hear her just fine. And now Kara thinks of what she’s going to do, maybe hit the bar? She’ll do just that.

She orders a bottle of beer, sits on a stool and leans her back on the bar countertop to see the view of an ocean full of people drunk-dancing. Some famous artist is performing, but Kara’s mind is just not in it because of Lena. She jumps when she feels a tap on her shoulder.

”Kate! What? What are you doing here?” She asks.

”I should be the one asking you that, Danvers.” Kate slips in the stool next to her with her own beer in hand.

“Lena,” Kara says.

”Oh, right. She’s meeting my cousin.” Kate nods. “Then how did you end up going with her?”

”She asked me to.”

”Really?” Kate raises her eyebrows incredulously, Kara rolls her eyes.

”Yes, really. But only because I told her how boring my weekend was gonna be, my sister is going for a weekend getaway with her girlfriend and I was gonna be left alone. I told her and she invited me. So here I am.” Kara shrugs and takes a sip of her beer.

”You’re so whipped, KD.” Kate shakes her head and chuckles.

”How can I not? Have you seen her?” 

“Only on pictures, but sure. She’s hot alright.” Kate laughs. “Anyway, let me guess, you dress to impress tonight.”

Kara shyly nods, that’s a statement of the year.

”How did that go?”

”Not well, I think. She’s not looking my way, at least I don’t think so. She did say I look good, better than usual, at the hotel earlier. Other than that, nothing else.” Kara sighs and takes another sip.

”Huh.” Kate thinks for a second and then says, “Did you at least compliment her back? What is she wearing tonight anyway?”

”She looks so sexy and powerful tonight, of course, I complimented her. She’s wearing a dark maroon dress, so tight it hugs just the right curves and I just...” Kara trails off thinking about Lena’s breasts and imagines how they would look. Does Lena have pink nipples or darker ones? Either way, Kara wants to suck on them like a baby.

”Earth to Kara?” Kate snaps her fingers in front of her face and she blinks back to reality. “You’re drooling.”

”No, I‘m not.”

”Yes, you are. Must be thinking about your girl’s boobs.” Kate shakes her head and rolls her eyes. “You’re such a boob girl.”

”Shut up.” Kara blushes and sips on her beer to hide it.

***

Kara and Kate are dancing with a few new people they just met. Turns out, one of the bartenders in a shift tonight is an alien and they brought in alien alcohol. A few of them are that Kara’s never heard of in the dive bar back in National City and Kara was excited about it and decided to try some, now she’s half-drunk on the dance floor. Kate never sees Kara like this and now she’s just almost annoyed, half at Kara and half at Lena. Sure, Kate has never met the CEO of L-Corp, but still, from what she’s heard from Kara, she’s pretty sure Lena is also in love with the Super. They’re both idiots, the literal example of useless lesbians, she thinks.

Kate drags Kara out of the dance floor to get some air and freshen up, she was starting to get sick of the smell of sweat mixed with alcohol especially in the crowd of swimming bodies. 

“Kara, you have to sober up! Here, drink some water.” Kate shoves a bottle of water in the reporter’s hand but Kara’s just smiling goofily, still dancing to the rhythm. “Kara, I swear. You don’t want Lena to see you like this, do you?”

At this, Kara seems to snap it out a little and gulps down almost three-quarter of the water. She certainly does not want to Lena to see her like that. Kate tries her hardest to help the blonde, but she thinks it’s useless, Kara is already half-drunk. So she sits Kara down on the nearest chair.

“What happened?” A voice startles Kate and she looks up.

”Lena!” Kara jumps up and put her arms around Lena’s neck to pull her into a hug. “I missed you.”

”Oh, God, Kara, you’re drunk.” Lena tries to hold on Kara to steady her.

”Yeah, I’m sorry. One of the bartenders is an alien and they smuggled in some alien alcohol, and here we are.” Kate shrugs.

”And you are?” Lena looks at Kate’s direction.

”I’m Kate. Kane.” Kate extends her hand for a shake and Lena takes it hesitantly.

”Lena Luthor.”

”Oh, I know. This one talks about you all the time.” Kate points a look at Kara who’s now pressing her face on Lena’s cleavage, she’s giggling like a child. Lena blushes realising the contact and pushes Kara up. 

“Lena, you’re so beautiful,” Kara slurs. “Have I told you how sexy you look tonight? You look so powerful in this dress and I want you to step on me with those boots of yours.”

Lena doesn’t know what to say, she looks at Kate who’s already smirking at them.

”Hope you don’t need any help, because either way, I’m gonna leave you two alone but will watch from the other side of the club.” Kate chuckles and leaves them.

Before Lena can say anything, Kara drags her to the dance floor. “Dance with me, Lena!” She says over the loud noise. 

“Kara, no. Let’s get back to the hotel and get some rest, you’ll be hungover tomorrow.” Lena protests.

”Nope, I don’t get those.” Kara smiles. “Come on, Lena, just this once. I’ve wanted to hold you like this ever since I met you.”

Lena blinks, did she really hear that correctly? Kara‘s wanted to hold her... like this? They’re slow dancing despite the EDM music, Kara’s arms around her waist and Lena’s around Kara’s neck. Lena sighs and they both know she’s giving in, and in cue, Kara rests her head on her shoulder, in the crook of her neck and she breathes heavily, sending goosebumps to Lena.

”You smell so good,” Kara slurs on her neck. “Reminds me of fresh laundry and feels so comforting. What perfume do you wear?”

”Uh, Chloé Eau De Parfum...” Lena can’t focus, Kara’s breathing her neck, lips hovering by her pulse.

”Mm... never stop wearing it, please.” And Lena shivers at the contact. 

Kara senses the shivers, she holds Lena tighter. They stumble over some steps, finally setting down on their legs in between each other. Next thing Lena knows, Kara presses her thigh on her crotch and she slips out a moan. Kara’s ears perk up at the sound and she starts grinding.

”K-Kara...” Lena puts her palms on Kara’s shoulders to steady herself.

”Shh... Lena, you have no idea how long I’ve dreamt to have you. Thought my feeling was weird but turns out, you are my soulmate. I can feel it.” Kara whispers in her ear and Lena goes putty, she moans again.

“Is this okay?” Kara asks and Lena melts at even how drunk she is, she still values consent.

”Take me.” She whispers and Kara groans, pressing her thigh a little harder. 

It’s risky, yes, but neither women care. They know they’ve been holding this tension for too long to wait another moment.

Kara’s hand is slowly making its way down to the hem of the dress by Lena’s thighs, by this time, Kara can’t differentiate whose heart is beating faster, she doesn’t care. She slowly feels the skin beneath, soft creamy skin, and hikes up Lena’s dress slowly. When she reaches the hem of her lacy underwear, Lena huffs with trembling lips. Calm down, she tries to tell herself.

Kara starts kissing and licking, on her neck. She sucks on Lena’s pulse and it feels like the air has been snatched out of her lungs, her knees feel weak.

The DJ must’ve sensed the romance in the air and he decides to change to music to a slow one and says, “For the couples tonight!” And Lena tries not to think that the DJ saw them and decided to purposefully change it for them. But the idea of getting caught fuels the fire inside and she shudders. She thanks the environment for putting up such low lighting.

Kara moves to her collarbone and then asks, “Do you have pink nipples or dark ones?” Lena’s brain short circuits.

”Actually, don’t answer that. Your natural lips are a pretty pink colour, now that I think about it, your nipples and your pussy must be too.” Kara groans at the thought and Lena’s knees buckle at that. She never heard Kara speaks so vulgar and she loves every bit of it.

”Do you know that you always turn me on at the worst time possible? Always wearing dresses showing your cleavage like this. Rao, I _am_ a boob girl.” Kara chuckles.

”It works.” Lena mumbles.

”What works?”

”I wear this kind of dresses to get to you.”

”Mm... a Luthor seducing a Super.” Kara pulls down Lena’s underwear harshly and Lena gasps. “Then I’m ready to fall.”

Kara’s hand creeps further towards Lena’s centre and grazes on her clit lightly.

”Kara...” Lena whines.

”You’re so wet for me, Lena.” Kara whispers in awe and pulls her face away from Lena’s chest to look closely at Lena’s face. “Tell me, what do you want me to do?”

“Please, I- I want-“ Lena can’t focus, it’s too much, she tells herself. But she’s yearned this for years, she needs it. “Please, fuck me.”

”Mm... Good girl.” Kara chuckles and kisses her cheek tenderly.

She makes her way back to Lena’s folds and moans at the dripping wetness. Then she starts circling on Lena’s clit.

”Please, Kara.” Lena never begs, ever, but to Kara, God how she loves to submit to the hero like this.

Kara slips a finger in and Lena whines quietly at the intrusion. She can’t believe this is happening, but she won’t discourage Kara. “M-More, please... Kara.”

”Patience is a virtue, Lena.” Kara chuckles and kisses her throat, right at the little mole Lena has. She slips another finger in, earning a gasp from Lena. “Mm, baby, you feel so good around my fingers. Careful, you don’t want people to find out, do you?”

Lena groans at the praise and the warning, Kara feels so good, she doesn’t want this to stop. Then Kara starts rubbing her clit with her thumb while the other fingers still pumping inside her and suddenly it all feels too much.

”Oh, God, Kara. I- I’m gonna-“

”No, not yet, baby. You can’t come yet.” Kara whispers on her ear. And Lena wants to faint, she never knew Kara has this side of her, so erotic in the sheets, well, not exactly, but still. She’s happy to obey though.

It feels like hours, she can feel herself at the brim of her climax but Kara won’t let her grab it. Her eyes are closed trying to steady herself, this is crazy, she thinks. After another eternity, Kara finally says, “Okay, baby, you can come now. But can you look at me when you do?”

Lena nods vigorously, happy to be finally let go. But she can’t let go, she knows, she feels it right there but it just won’t come. She can’t release it and she starts panicking.

”I- I can’t- Kara, I-“ She’s heaving, panic laced in her voice and Kara seems to sense what’s happening.

”Shh, baby, shh. Calm down, breathe and let it go.” Kara’s pace is steady, the rubbing and the pumping, they’re steady. “You’re so close, baby, let go.”

Lena knows, “But-“ And suddenly Kara slips another finger and it’s all too much. “Kara!” She gasps and then whines. She looks at Kara’s eyes while she’s shaking to let her orgasm come undone, she’s holding onto Kara and Kara’s also holding her so she won’t fall. 

“That’s it, baby. You’re so good, coming on my fingers.” Kara coos. “You feel so good, Lena. Such a good girl keeping eye contact and not letting out too much noise so people won’t find out.”

Lena rolls her eyes to the back and moans at the praise. She bites her lip as they keep the eye contact while Kara licks her fingers clean, she thinks it’s so hot. “Taste so good.” Kara mumbles.

She pulls Lena underwear back up and pulls her dress down then sets her hands on Lena’s waist. Kara’s eyes flicker to her lips and she smiles lazily. Then she moves forward to kiss Lena, they moan at the contact. Lena can taste herself on Kara’s mouth and she thinks she can die a happy woman. She can’t believe that just happened.

Suddenly the DJ decides to change the music to a happy and easy beat to dance to. It’s a cheerful song and Kara’s ears perk up at it.

”Hey, I know this song!” Kara pulls away and grabs Lena’s hands to dance. “Who cares, baby? I think I wanna marry you!”

Kara does some tricks and she twirls Lena around a couple of times and Lena wonders if Kara was in a dancing lesson or maybe gymnastics while she was younger. “If we wake up and you wanna break up, that’s cool. No, I won’t blame you!”

”Marry me, Lena.” Kara suddenly stops dancing, her tone serious.

”W-What?”

”I’m serious. Remember when I told you about Kryptonians having soulmates? And that I thought that my mum was telling me a myth? I was talking about you. I was confused and afraid, but then when I know what it is, I was only worried you wouldn’t feel the same, but here we are. You seem to reciprocate my feelings, so why not? If you regret it tomorrow and want to get a divorce, I won’t hold it against you. Let’s do something reckless just this once, Lena. You’re the only one I’d do something stupid like this with.” And Lena melts, but she still isn’t sure about all this. Never in her life, she thought she would get married in a little chapel in Vegas.

”Come on,” Kara tries to pep talk her. “It’s a beautiful night, we’re looking for something dumb to do. Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you!”

”Okay.”

”Yeah?” Kara perks up, her smile turns brighter.

***

They get into a cab giggling like teenagers and tell the driver to get to the nearest wedding chapel. They snuggle up at the back seat all the way to their destination.

When they arrive, Lena helps Kara get out of the vehicle and all the way inside the chapel. It’s quiet, they’re the third couple to be there. A woman comes out of the door of what seems like an office on the right with paperwork, greeting them softly with a smile. She tells them to fill the paperwork and to give them back to her when they’re finished.

Kara smiles goofily and grabs a pen from the woman. “You have to help me, Lena.” Kara pouts and Lena chuckles.

”You’re such a dork.” Lena says.

”Well, this is _your_ dork we’re talking about.” 

“That’s true.” Lena laughs.

Lena helps Kara fills her form before filling her own and she gives the papers back to the woman who seems to be more cheerful after their little interaction. “You guys are so adorable.” She says.

”Thank you.” Lena blushes.

”Well, I’ll give this to the officiant up there by the altar. Just wait here until your names are called, okay?” And she leaves them.

Kara snuggles up to Lena and starts dozing off, Lena lets her. Her heart is going _thump thump thump_ and her brain is spinning too fast for her liking. She watches the officiant officiates the couple before them, the first couple they saw at their way in have finished their ceremony. Lena is nervous, but she's happy, almost giddy, she can't believe she's really doing this. If Lillian was here, she will totally go all out to spite her. She's probably thinking too much and before she knows it, she hears her name and Kara's being called by the officiant at the altar.

She wakes Kara up and the blonde groans at the disturbance. Kara almost protests but Lena reminds her what they're doing there and Kara perks up again. "Right! I'm marrying you." She giggles. "I promise, if you don't regret marrying me tomorrow when we wake up, I'll make us a pair of rings and it'll be so special, only for the two of us."

"Make?" Lena tilts her head.

"I can bend steel and melt them with my eyes, remember?"

"Right." 

They make their way towards the altar with the expecting officiant. "Do you want to record this moment?"

"Sure, seeing my partner is drunk, it's a good idea so we can watch it back in the future," Lena says and hands over her phone to the staff next to the officiant. He gives a thumb's up when the camera's rolling.

"Do you ladies have vows prepared?"

"Nope, but I have a few words I'd like to say," Kara speaks up. "Lena Luthor, the love of my life, my soulmate, my one and only, my best friend, I'm glad to say that you're it for me. I never thought what my mum had been telling me as a story while I was growing up turns out to be true. I'm always all tingly inside whenever you're near or when I saw you on TV, or, or on a huge billboard that you have for L-Corp. I don't care what they say, we may be a peculiar pair, but I just know we'll work, we're an amazing team, don't you think?" Kara giggles. "Can't believe you feel the same and I figured it out without hearing you say it, but your action tonight proved it. I wanna get to bed and wake up next to you, want to have you as my first and last thing in my mind every damn day, want to grow grey hair with you, want to spend eternity with you. I may be drunk, but let me tell you this, Lena Luthor, you are the embodiment of humanity and I'm so very proud of you. I promise to take care of you like I always have, protecting you from bad guys, saving you from a snapped-in-half plane, hell, I'd pick you over the world or the multiverses. I'm yours and I'd always be even in another life, forever and evermore. I love you, Lena."

Lena's heart swells and she lets go the tears in her eyes down her cheeks. They're holding hands and Lena's tightens her grip. "And what about you, Ms Luthor?"

"Kara Danvers," Lena sighs dreamily. "You have no idea how many feelings you make me feel. Just hearing your name in the middle of work or while I'm out meeting a client, it just brightens up my mood. Seeing your sunny smile, I've wished you to be mine for a long, long time. Whenever you're around, you make me feel safe and protected, literally. I've loved you the moment you showed me what it feels to be loved even without you saying it out loud, I know. And for that, I thank you. You're right, we are a peculiar pair, but we're so going to prove the world wrong. I look forward to snuggling up with you every night, having your arms protect me while we sleep and waking up to see blonde reflecting the sunlight. I won't regret this, I promise, so tomorrow, you can start planning those rings you promise me to make for us, for our wedding rings. And I'll cherish it for as long as I live. You're my one, Kara, and I'm in too deep. God, I'm never this emotional, but of course, it's you who make me feel things I never thought I'd feel. I love you, Kara, forever and evermore."

"You guys, that was beautiful." The officiant sobs, the staff who's holding the camera nods too with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you," Lena says sheepishly.

"Alright, let's just finish this quickly, you ladies seem so eager already. Do you, Kara Danvers, take Lena Luthor as your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health?"

"I do." Kara smiles at Lena with half-lidded eyes.

"Do you, Lena Luthor-"

"I do."

"Babe, he hasn't even finished the question." Kara laughs.

"I know, I just can't wait to get married to you." Lena blushes.

"It's only another five seconds, Lena. Calm down." The officiant says and laughs. "Do you, Lena Luthor, take Kara Danvers as your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health?"

"I really, really do." Lena giggles.

"Then I may pronounce you as wife and wife. You may kiss." And Kara pulls Lena forward, keeps their bodies pressed together and she kisses Lena softly.

"You have such soft lips," Kara mumbles. "Now I can kiss you every day for the rest of my life."

"That, you can." Lena chuckles. "Is this a dream, Kara?"

"Hm?" Kara tilts her head, thinking. "I don't know, but if it is, then I don't ever wanna wake up. You're my heaven on earth, Lee."

***

Kara wakes up and groans at the sunlight creeping up at her through the slit of the heavy curtains. It's not that she has a hangover per se, she just feels kind of tired after being up all night making love to Lena. She blinks and then she sits up. Did last night really happen?

"Oh, Rao!" She groans. The body next to her stirs up at the commotion and she looks to the side. Lena is still sound asleep and she looks like an angel. They're both still naked and Kara blushes at the realisation. "I'm married... I'm really married! To Lena!" She giggles, she's in a bit of disbelief.

A vibration from her phone startles her and she picks it up from the nightstand.

**The Other Mother - 10:47 AM**   
_I can't believe you got married in Vegas! We're having the ceremony in Midvale! You should have one too in Argo!_

Kara blushes at the text, still in disbelief she's actually married to the love of her life, her soulmate.

_How did you know?_

**The Other Mother - 10:49 AM**   
_Lena sent me the video last night. Congratulations by the way!👩‍❤️‍💋‍👩🎉  
I mean, didn't expect for you to do something batshit crazy like this and straight-up marry Lena without dating her first, but I'm glad._

_What are you talking about?_

**The Other Mother - 10:50 AM**   
_Oh, come on, Kara. Everyone is completely well aware of the two of you before you both even are. You two look cute together._

_Oh.  
Thank you, Alex._

**The Other Mother - 10:52 AM  
** _Don't mention it.  
Now go have fun, but please, spare me the details. I don't need to be scarred for life._

_No promises😜_

Lena stirs in her sleep and Kara puts her phone down, she lies back down and snuggles closer to Lena. She puts her face in the crook of her neck and arms around her waist.

"Mmh... Good morning, love." Lena mumbles.

"Oh, wow, I don't think I'll get over that nickname any soon." Kara chuckles. "Good morning, baby."

"Well, better get used to it, darling. You're stuck with me now." Lena snakes her arms around Kara's neck and pulls her closer.

"Mmh, yeah?" Kara asks.

"Yes, Kara. I'm yours for eternity."

"I'm happy to get used to that." Kara smiles. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe," Lena replies with same or even better energy.

Kara chuckles, then she starts kissing Lena's neck again. "Mmh, Kara, didn't we do this enough last night?"

"You seem to forget that you're dealing with a Kryptonian here." Kara laughs.

"Hmm, I have to build my stamina up to keep up with you then."

"That, you probably do, Lee," Kara says before capturing Lena's lips with her own.

***

_Just say I do_   
_Tell me right now, baby_   
_Is it the look in your eyes?_   
_Or is it this dancing juice?_   
_Who cares, baby?_   
_I think I wanna marry you_

**Author's Note:**

> whew, that was wild hahaha  
> enjoy fellas! even I had to pause while writing that smut because I got turned on by my own writing, wow, I'm so useless.  
> anyway, thank you for reading and putting up with my dirty mind!


End file.
